Baby, Come On Back
by LycoX
Summary: He's been feeling a pull to Laurel for some time now and feels that maybe, just maybe, its time to do something about it.


**Baby, Come**

 **On Back**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place in my Merrymen 'Verse and sometime after the events of 'Their First Time'. Featuring Wally and Jesse's first time together. Which can be found over at A03.**

* * *

For some time now, most especially around the time Laurel had been injured thanks to Damien Darhk, Oliver Jonas Queen had been feeling a new pull towards the vigilante Lawyer as he started to realize that losing her scared him more then anything else and it practically left him paralyzed. Even Susan Williams had noticed what was going on while she'd been busying occupying herself with getting a hold of some dirty details about his five years away and getting into his pants. Her digging had gotten her into some mild heat with ARGUS and the Bratva but it had only made her be more secretive about what she was doing. As she had to know of the sordid details about her boytoy's time away. And if it hadn't of been for Tommy Merlyn miraculously appearing alive and well during Christmas, Oliver would have made a move where Laurel was concerned. Even if some would have likely felt the timing inappropriate considering the near loss of Detective Billy Malone thanks to Prometheus' cruel games to make Oliver's life Hell as a form of payback.

And after a few more rounds of fantastic sex with Susan, deep thinking on Oliver's part, and a strong word or two from Diggle, Oliver would finally man up and do something about the pull he was feeling towards Laurel. Of course it helped that Susan had pretty much gave him a swift kick in the ass to get it going as she was tired of pretty much being a second fiddle in his life despite the fact it wasn't even entirely that serious between the two of them. Even if a part of her wouldn't have minded it getting more serious. And while Oliver's team spent their time trying to figure out a way to get things patched up between Curtis and Paul without Curtis having to quit the team. With some assistance from the Central gang as well. While also putting in some time to figuring out a good strategy to finally take down both Prometheus and Vigilante for good. Or at least get Vigilante more willing to work with them instead of being more or less against them.

Along with helping get Tommy up to speed after he somehow managed to miraculously return to the land of the living during Christmas. Oliver was just glad they kept him out of the whole relationship patch up thing considering his lack of great success in that area. Thea would be another who would also give Oliver a kick in the ass where Laurel was concerned. "Jesus Ollie!" Exclaimed the girl one day in the Loft they shared.

As she and a mostly silent Roy watched him pace back and forth in front of the couch. Forcing them to pause the film they had been watching at the time. Or, well, occasionally watching while focusing on one another and all that good fun stuff. Roy personally thought his mentor had intentionally chosen to do his crisis pacing in front of them so they wouldn't make out and all that. But he was gonna keep that to himself however! As he didn't want to make the guy mad and then get his ass kicked during a training session thank you very mcu! Thea's sudden exclamation caused Oliver to stop what he was doing and look at her in surprise. "Uhh, Thea?" Asked the man with a slight uncertainty about him.

"Got too caught up in what you were doing to realize where you were again huh?"

"Looks like."

"You really should see someone about that." Came the wry reply and sticking her tongue out at him when he made a face at her.

"Is this about Susan Williams basically kicking you to the curb?"

"No."

"The health of Felicity's boyfriend?"

"No."

"Prometheus?"

"Not this time."

"Whether or not it was a good idea to eat Sharp's special Garlic Bread recipe last night?" Interjected Roy questioningly.

Causing the two to look at him for a moment with raised eyebrows. "Right, shutting up."

Turning their attention back to one another, Thea let out a sigh. "Then what is it? Cause you are seriously getting in the way of Roy and I's couple time."

A grimace appeared on the older man's face after she said that and the man had a feeling she probably did it on purpose just to annoy him some. "Its… Its Laurel." Finally admitted the archer with a sigh.

Making for the happy couple to look at one another and then back at him while forcing back wide ass grins that wanted to appear. "What about her?" Asked the girl curiously.

Even if she already had a fairly big clue as it is anyway. The fact Laurel herself hadn't picked up on it was mind boggling to her and several others too. Roy found himself honestly wishing they had more Popcorn at that point. "She's… Laurel." Replied Oliver as if that explained everything.

"Real explanatory there Ollie. Definitely one for the History books." Teased the girl.

Oliver gave her a glare for the teasing while she gave him an innocent looking smile. Rubbing his index finger and thumb together, he went about trying to figure out how to put his jumbled thoughts into words. "She's, she's been in my life a really long time. Which kinda surprises me that she still is in it considering how I used to be before the island."

"Love, Hell of a thing."

"Even for people from different sides of the road." Added Roy with a nod while looking right at the girl he loves quite a bit.

Earning him a smile and a peck on the cheek from Thea. "I've always loved her in some way, you know? And when Damien Darhk did what he… Did. It just… It scared me like nothing else that I had nearly lost her. And that's not something I ever want to experience again where she's concerned. And I find myself not wanting to be without her. I just don't know how to tell her that and it annoys the Hell out of me. That thing with the Dominators only brought it home even more for me about how I feel towards her."

Thea and Roy looked at one another in surprise over his words. "Well, Ollie, I think you just need to tell her what you just told us. No need to make it more difficult then what it has to be." Thea told him sagely with a happy smile on her lips.

As the thought of her brother with the girl she always thought of as the one to be a future sister in law being together again made her damned happy. They watched as Oliver stared at her with a look of dawning realization coming over him. "You know what? You're right Speedy. I've handled Lian Yu, Hong Kong, Amanda Waller, Malcolm Merlyn, mom when she's angry, Slade Wilson, and a lot of other threats. So I can definitely handle telling the woman I love how I feel."

"Then get to it!" Ordered the girl.

Grinning at her and even giving his sister a salute, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before hauling ass out the door to visit a certain Canary. Leaving Roy and Thea on their own once more much to their happiness. "Now we can get back to the movie." Remarked Roy happily.

Making his girlfriend look at him for a moment. "Actually, I was thinking about something else."

Her words causing him to turn to her with a curious look on his face. "That being what?" Asked the young man as the film they had was pretty interesting after all!

It being Hoosiers, how could it not be interesting!? Thea gave him a small smirk and then leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "I guess… You'll have to come after me to find out."

And with that, she hopped up from the couch and ran off for the stairs. Leaving him surprised for a moment as his mind processed that. And once it did, he could only over it all. "Challenge accepted Princess." Muttered Roy aloud with a grin on his lips and he was out of his seat and up those stairs with a speed that would probably have almost made a Speedster jealous of.

Roughly 15 minutes later saw Oliver reaching Laurel's apartment after possibly breaking a law or two along the way to get there as fast as he could. Ringing the doorbell several times and even knocking on the door to get her to open up much faster thanks to how nervous he was feeling. Along with some sweaty palms as well much to his dislike. To his relief, she soon opened the door and was a bit surprised to see him! "O-Ollie. I umm… I wasn't expecting you here tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, uhh yeah. Things are… Things are just fine. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No! No, of course not. Was just about to take a break from going over a case. Come on in."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Oliver made his way inside as she stepped to the side and then closed the door. Making his way inside, he quickly took notice of the work she'd been doing at the coffee table in her living room. "Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the good people of the world."

"Someone's gotta do it and who better then me?" Retorted Laurel with a smile on her lips.

Lips the man wanted nothing more then to kiss for as long as possible. "Not quite sure I can think of anyone other then you."

And if Laurel ducked her head at the compliment with a blush? Well, he would take that as a victory. Clearing her throat as she tried to will away the blush on her face while not looking his way, Laurel asked him the question on her mind. "So! What umm, what brings you over? Something tells me its not just to hang out."

Even though a part of her wouldn't have minded that. "I uhh… I have something I want to tell you."

"Oh? What is it Ollie? You know you can always tell me anything."

"I know. And I'm grateful for the fact that I can. That I can even still do that at this point after everything."

"Yeah, even I have to admit that even I find myself surprised by that. Surprised but happy." Admitted Laurel as it was apparent they would always have a connection between the two of them.

Oliver took a moment to smile at her, feeling happy she felt that way. "The thing is… Laurel… Oh Hell with it." Said the man and to Laurel's complete surprise, found herself being kissed by him.

Though it didn't take long for her to respond to it with about as much passion as he was putting into it. And after what felt like an eternity between the two, they pulled apart, breathing slightly heavy as Laurel looked at him. "Ollie, what, what was that about?" Not that she was going to complain of course!

"I love you, Laurel. Always have, always will. I know now you are who I want to be with for as long as I live."

Hearing that greatly surprised the Hell out of her. But it also made her happier then can be as her heart swelled in pure joy at hearing those words from him. Her eyes began to glisten some as she decided to show him how she was feeling in that moment by kissing him as passionately as possible. Pulling away only for a short time to say one thing to the man she loves. "I love you too, Ollie."

Oliver felt like he could die happily with a smile on his lips after hearing those words. Their lips crashed together and as he did once upon a time during his first year back, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Allowing for their passion and love to be unleashed fully for the first time in a long time. In what would hopefully be a time of many to come in their future together. As Sara more or less said once upon a time, it was always Oliver and Laurel. Together forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this as I know I certainly did in writing it! And personally, I feel its time Lauriver is brought back into the Arrow fandom where its truly meant to be as the true couple. Especially on here. R and R!**


End file.
